


Bar Days

by Kalloway



Category: Yellow - 立野真琴 | Tateno Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Scenes from the missing years between the original series and sequel.OrFive Things That Happened In Those Two Missing Years... And One Thing That Didn't





	Bar Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> "for misura, uses genprompt_bingo prompt 'episode tags and missing scenes'. Sorry this took so long."
> 
> Originally posted Jan. 7th, 2014.

Taki was smiling when he walked out of the bar, which made Goh smile instantly. Not that Goh had any doubt about Taki's abilities, because he certainly didn't.

"There's even an employee apartment available," Taki said with a little nod. Goh grinned. They'd been hotel-hopping for the last two weeks while scouting out suitable and quiet work. "And--"

"And?" Goh questioned. He hadn't expected an 'and'.

"The owner is getting older and would like help with maintenance and whatnot." Taki smiled. "Perhaps you and he can chat while you help me move my things in."

"A handyman?" Goh questioned as they started walking back toward their current hotel.

"Handyman, maybe help in the kitchen..." Taki shrugged. "I told him I knew someone who might be interested."

"I could be a bartender, too--"

"And if an American comes in and orders Sex on the Beach?" Taki asked, giving Goh a playful little glance.

"Is he young and cute?" Goh asked back. He fully expected to be elbowed in the side - gently - and he was. Taki had made his point, as well.

Three hours later, he had a new job as well.

* * *

Taki fell back onto the sofa and turned on the television. He didn't even know if it was really late or really early. A quick glance out the window didn't reveal any trace of the sun, which was good. It was winter, so a sunrise would have suggested that he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

The bar had been busy and all he really wanted was to be off of his feet for a few minutes.

Goh already had his shirt off and was working on his pants.

"You should be looking at me--"

"Hey..." Taki flipped past Gundam reruns to settle on an American magic special - one with lions.

"Mmm? Master mentioned having met them once..." Goh commented as he leaned over the sofa.

"That could have been us," Taki commented with a soft chuckle. They'd been approached, after a show of their own, for something bigger and better. It hadn't been their skill, Taki knew, but their looks.

But keeping a low profile was more important and they'd vanished that night.

"I like this better," Goh commented as the camera shot panned over a screaming audience. "I don't have to share you."

* * *

"I can't believe I missed it," Goh commented for the second time.

"Well, you were up a lot earlier, therefore you came up to sleep earlier," Taki said with a little shrug. "It's not like any of us expected an actual bar fight. It's not the kind of place."

"You reek..."

"Well, I had to break it up," Taki said as he started pulling his uniform off. He'd gotten beer dumped down him, yes, and there was blood on his sleeve that could hopefully be bleached out. The two men - fighting over a woman - had been ejected and left to their own devices. Taki hadn't really wanted to deal with the police and the bar owner agreed.

"Let me offer my services," Goh said with a little smile. "I'll even wash your hair."

They'd both barely fit in the shower and Taki knew it. But he wasn't going to say no. Even if it was likely he'd end up even dirtier.

* * *

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Goh asked over lunch, which was possibly more like breakfast. It was takeout and delicious and Taki just seemed interested in eating. The previous night had been slow and the bar had closed up early. They'd made love half the night.

"Hmmm?"

"Kanji and Mimi and..." Goh trailed off when he caught the strange expression on Taki's face. Apparently, Taki hadn't really thought about them -- or hadn't been expecting them to come up in conversation, at least.

"Probably safer without us," Taki noted softly. Goh didn't push. Instead he waited. Sometimes, with Taki, it was easier jut to wait things out.

After lunch, or breakfast or whatever it was, Taki started talking. And they really talked, then, about things and if they should check on everyone and what purpose it would serve...

Goh was fairly sure Taki missed everyone. Goh knew he did.

* * *

Taki put his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh. He stepped back out into the hallway and took a deep breath and tried again. No, no-- it was still hilarious.

Goh was sitting on the sofa and trying to look as innocent as possible while surrounded by a castle of empty beer cans and the bar's three young waitresses, all of whom were asleep and draped against Goh.

Anyone else... Taki was sure he'd be mad. But Goh... if he could trust anyone to keep their hands off three young ladies, it was Goh.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Taki questioned softly. "Or what we're going to do with them?"

"Boy trouble, all of them," Goh replied. "We were having a few drinks, since you just had those last few die-hards downstairs. And..." He gestured as best he could to the girls.

"I suppose they'll all fit in our bed," Taki commented after a minute. "I can sleep on the sofa."

"What about me?" Goh asked.

Taki pointed at the floor. He knew Goh would climb up on him and force him to share the sofa, but he wanted to at least attempt to make a point.

* * *

"Taki?"

Taki blinked. There was something in Goh's voice that didn't belong there.

"Mmm?"

"Who was that woman you were talking to tonight?" Goh questioned. "You were talking to her for a long time."

"Her name is Marina," Taki replied. Goh couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? Of all the silly things-- Except that Goh's expression suggested just that. And he was worried, too.

"Are you leaving me?"

"What?" Taki's tone was harsh, more from surprise than anything.

"I heard you say you'd see her tomorrow," Goh said. "Taki, I--"

"Idiot," Taki interrupted. "She's Marina Mitose! She was a minor idol singer a few years ago. I recognized her and she invited us to her mall concert tomorrow."

Taki couldn't tell what Goh was thinking, not from the variety of expressions that crossed Goh's face.

"You like idol singers?"

Taki wasn't about to admit that an ex-girlfriend had been the fan and he'd just had to hear about her. So he gave a little nod and thought up a tiny fib. "For a job before we teamed up, that's all."

"You had me worried!"

Taki didn't get a chance to reply. Not with Goh's mouth against his and Goh's hands quickly working to undress him. He relaxed and kissed Goh back. Danger averted.

Except he got the feeling he'd be sore for the concert.


End file.
